When She Was Evil II
by Stephanie18
Summary: Sequel to When She Was Evil. Read that first. Prue has taken her throne and now is trying to do what every Source tries to do: kill the Charmed Ones. Will she succeed? *Complete!*
1. Third One This Week

When She Was Evil II  
  
Summary: Sequel to When She Was Evil. Prue has taken her thrown and now is trying to do what every Source tries to do: kill the Charmed Ones. Will she succeed?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: The sequel to When She Was Evil. I bet you're just brimming with excitement to find out what happens next.  
  
Takes place a few months (maybe like 3 or so) after When She Was Evil. None of the recent Cole events have happened yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe rolled behind the couch to avoid the energyball that had just been thrown at her.  
  
"Piper, freeze him!" She screamed.  
  
"He won't freeze!" Piper yelled back, then moved behind the wall to avoid an energyball.  
  
"Paige, throw the potion!"  
  
Paige ran forward quickly and threw the small bottle down at the feet of the demon. The demon just looked at the small puddle near his feet then he looked at Paige. He thrashed out his arm, connecting with Paige's side and sending her flying into Piper.  
  
They both tumbled to the ground and the demon walked forward. Phoebe did the only thing she could think of. She ran forward, jumped off the couch and onto the demon's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried her best to stop it.  
  
This gave Piper and Paige time to get up and move out of the way. After they got up and moved, the demon grabbed Phoebe by the leg and ripped her off his back, then slammed her onto the floor.  
  
He formed an energyball and was about to throw it at her when Piper suddenly ran forward and jumped onto his back. Paige did the same and began to kick him.  
  
Piper began to punch the demon and tried to scratch his eyes, but the demon was thrashing around too much. Piper finally decided to stop trying to scratch his eyes and bit his ear.  
  
The demon roared then ripped Piper off of him then threw her into the wall.  
  
"Lamp!" Paige screamed. When Paige had the lamp in her hand, she smashed it over the demon's head. That only served to irritate him, so he ran backwards into the wall. Paige got the impact and slumped to the floor.  
  
The demon formed an energyball and was about to throw it at Piper, but at that moment, Cole ran forward and jumped on his back. The demon found it much harder to rip Cole off.  
  
Phoebe got to her feet and kicked the demon in the chest.  
  
"Get me a knife!" Cole said.  
  
Phoebe nodded then ran into the kitchen. She rushed back in and gave the knife to Cole. The demon grabbed her by the arms and lifted her into the air.  
  
"Do something!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Cole wrapped an arm around the demon's neck, then used his other hand and plunged the knife into the demon's heart. The demon roared then fell to his knees.  
  
Phoebe and Cole stepped away and the demon was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Oh God." Phoebe said quietly then went over to Piper. She looked over at Paige, then screamed for Leo.  
  
Leo orbed in then healed Piper, then he healed Paige.  
  
"Ugh. What the hell was that?" Piper asked as she got up.  
  
"Gorjda." Cole panted. "It's an upper-level demon. Er...was."  
  
"That's like the third one this week." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, Leo, what's with the many, many demons?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The Elders aren't sure yet." Leo said. "They sensed a great evil force change in the Underworld, but they can't sense anything down there."  
  
"So, what you're saying is, they've got no idea and we're pretty much helpless." Piper said. "Well, what else is new?" 


	2. The Plan Forms

The demon kneeled before The Source. The demon could not see The Source's face, it was hidden from view by a hood as always, but he knew he had failed. He lowered his head.  
  
"What is my punishment?" The demon asked. The Source let out a low laugh.  
  
"If you wish for punishment, then you shall have two weeks in The Square." The Source said.  
  
The demon looked up with an almost shocked expression. Only two weeks?  
The demon looked at the warlock that was always at The Source's side, then at The Source.  
  
"Is two weeks not sufficient?" The Source asked. "Would you like death instead?"  
  
"No." The demon said.  
  
Two guards entered the chamber and escorted the demon out. After the chamber door was shut, The Source lowered the hood that concealed her face.  
  
"Prue, you amaze me." The warlock said.  
  
"I amaze even myself, Lierre." Prue said and smiled.  
  
Prue then snapped her fingers and a large drawing board appeared before her. Lierre moved next to her so he could see it.  
  
"They're defeating all my best demons." Prue said and picked up the marker that was clipped to the board. She crossed 'Gorjda' off the list of demons and looked at the next name. "Trohk. Do you think he can do the job?"  
  
"I've never worked with him." Lierre said. "But I assume he would be able to. He has a reputation to rival the one Belthazor once held."  
  
"I hope so, because I'm getting tired of them defeating all my demons." Prue said and snapped her fingers. The drawing board disappeared.  
  
"They only defeat you because they've got that ex-demon." Lierre said.  
  
"Cole does know an awful lot about demons." Prue said. "You know, I never liked him."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about him?" Lierre asked.  
  
"To defeat the Charmed Ones, the first one to have to go has to be him." Prue said. "He is mortal now, so I suppose we send a demon after him first. Once he's out of the picture, the Charmed Ones will fall."  
  
"And that's the plan." Lierre said.  
  
"That's the plan." Prue repeated.  
  
There was a booming knock on the chamber door and Lierre moved a few steps away from Prue, then she put her hood back up.  
  
"Enter." She commanded.  
  
The door opened and the Seer entered. Once Prue saw who it was, she lowered her hood. Lierre sneered; he still didn't completely trust the Seer.  
  
"I bring news." The Seer said.  
  
"Of what?" Prue asked.  
  
"The Charmed Ones." The Seer said.  
  
"What is the news?" Prue asked.  
  
"They will be extremely vulnerable in three months." The Seer said. "On Halloween you may resurrect all the demons they have destroyed, then send them raining down on the Charmed Ones."  
  
"They would certainly have no chance." Prue said, thinking it over.  
  
"But what about Cole?" Lierre said.  
  
"He has a good point, Seer." Prue said. "If Cole is still with them, he can prepare them. Surely he senses that something is wrong. And he has his own All Hallows Eve experience to help him foreshadow."  
  
"That is why he will be disposed of before then." The Seer said. "The day when he is most vulnerable is the anniversary of his father's death. It is next month."  
  
"Excellent." Prue said. Then she turned to Lierre. "In the mean time, tell Trohk that The Source would like to see him."  
  
Lierre grinned then shimmered out.  
  
"Trohk is not going to defeat the Charmed Ones." The Seer said.  
  
"I suspect as much." Prue said. "But they need to know that the threat is still there and is never going away."  
  
  
* * Trohk's chamber * *  
  
Lierre shimmered in and looked around. He saw Trohk sleeping on his straw bed and walked over to him. He kicked him lightly and Trohk opened his eyes.  
  
"You better have a good reason for doing that, warlock." Trohk said and stood up. Lierre just grinned and crossed his arms.  
  
"The Source would like to see you."  
  
Trohk looked flustered then shimmered out. Lierre followed.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
The Seer shimmered out and Prue put her hood up. Lierre and Trohk shimmered in, then Lierre walked to her side and Trohk kneeled before her.  
  
"You summoned me?" Trohk asked.  
  
"I have." Prue said. "I want you to destroy some witches for me."  
  
"I will." Trohk said. "What witches?"  
  
"The Charmed Ones."  
  
Trohk looked up into the void where The Source's face should be and gulped. He nodded then shimmered out. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Prue said.  
  
The door opened and a guard stepped in.  
  
"Bill Gates is here to meet with you." 


	3. Trohk's Sneak Attack

A few things to clear up:  
  
1. Only the Seer and Lierre know Prue is The Source, but Prue, being the clever little one she is, is using fake voice.  
  
2. Someone said something about why Prue wants to kill the Charmed Ones if she can still love and what-not. All in due time, all of that will be said later. You just have to wait and see. But why Prue wants the Charmed Ones dead is simple: she would basically rule the world if they weren't alive. That's why the Sources want them dead.  
  
Now, read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night had fallen and none of the residents of the Halliwell manor were awake. Trohk peered into the living room window and looked around. Dark and silent.  
  
He smiled. It would be the perfect attack. He opened the window silently and climbed through. He suspected the whitelighter would sense his shimmer, so it was the perfect plan.  
  
After Trohk climbed through the window, he looked around. He wandered through the downstairs then found the stairs and went up. He first found the bedroom of the youngest. She also was the most vulnerable, so Trohk crept into the room, then over to the bed.  
  
He towered over her for a moment, then reached his clawed hands down and wrapped them around her slender throat.  
  
Her eyes opened quickly and were wide with shock. Her hands reached up and tried to rip Trohk's hands from her throat, but it was impossible. She tried to scream, tried to make any sort of noise, but it was completely useless.  
  
Trohk smiled wickedly, then loosened his grip. She took a deep breath, then Trohk began applying pressure again. He was going to torture her.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
The Seer shimmered in and Prue lowered her hood.  
  
"The demon is not doing as instructed." The Seer said.  
  
Prue opened her palm and the Oracle's crystal ball appeared in her hand. Prue looked into it and watched as Trohk tortured Paige.  
  
She smiled wickedly. The faint glow from the crystal ball cast a faint golden shadow over her face, causing the Seer to shiver a little. She was truly the most evil of them all.  
  
"He may not be following exact instructions." Prue said as she stared hungrily into the crystal ball. It was obvious she wished it was her. "But his way is certainly entertaining."  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, Paige's room * *  
  
Trohk grinned broadly as Paige tried to use her two free seconds of air to call for her sisters. She had no voice however and their names came out as the slightest whisper.  
  
"It'll all be over soon." Trohk whispered then again tightened his grip.  
  
Paige tried to thrash her legs around in hopes of attracting some sort of attention, but she had no oxygen and everything had turned for the worst.  
  
Paige tried one last time to do anything, but it was over. She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.  
  
Trohk smiled then threw Paige over his shoulder and shimmered to the Underworld.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue threw the crystal ball into the air and it disappeared.  
  
"Throne." She said somewhat angrily. The most magnificent throne anyone has ever laid eyes on appeared slightly behind her and she sat down, then began to drum her fingers on the armrest.  
  
"Did things go astray?" The Seer asked.  
  
"I am not sure yet." Prue said. "He has put her into unconsciousness and shimmered her from the manor."  
  
A few moments later, there was a knock on the chamber door. Prue stood and put up her hood, then waved her hand in front of the throne, making it disappear.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The door opened then Trohk entered the room with a victorious smile. He had Paige strewn over his shoulder.  
  
"I bring you a Charmed One." Trohk said and placed Paige at Prue's feet, then he kneeled before her.  
  
Prue smiled as she looked down at Paige.  
  
"You are dismissed." Prue said without even looking away from Paige. "The guard will have your reward."  
  
Trohk nodded then left the chamber. After the door was closed, Prue lowered her hood and stared at Paige with the first true smile of blind ecstasy since she had become The Source.  
  
"Altar." She said. A moment later, an altar appeared behind her. Prue levitated Paige's body then put it on the altar.  
  
"Candles."  
  
Burning candles appeared on the altar next to Paige, then a few stray ones appeared, just floating near the altar.  
  
Prue placed her hands near Paige's temples and closed her eyes. A red electricity flowed from her hands and into Paige's temples. Paige's body slowly began to levitate. It stopped when Prue opened her eyes and the electricity stopped, but the body still hovered in its new position.  
  
Prue smiled and turned to the Seer.  
  
"I know everything." Prue said. "Every detail about her life before and after she became a witch."  
  
Lierre shimmered in and smiled when he saw Paige's body.  
  
"It's true, then?" He said and went over to Prue.  
  
"Oh, it's true." Prue said and cast a glance at Paige.  
  
"That tone of voice tells me you've got a plan." Lierre said.  
  
Prue smiled wickedly.  
  
"Of course I do." 


	4. Missing Sister + Death Ritual = Badness

This is going to be the last chapter today and possible none tomorrow. Depends.  
  
And to clear something up: The line about Bill Gates was *just a joke.* It didn't serve a purpose in the story other than to make you laugh. "Ha ha. Bill Gates in league with The Source/the devil. Ha ha." That's it.  
  
I gotta say this right now: You gotta have patience while reading this. Everything happens on its own time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper threw back the sheets yet another time. Phoebe was sitting on the windowsill, just staring. Piper lifted the pillows again.  
  
"I don't understand." Piper said. "People don't just disappear."  
  
"Maybe she's just out." Cole said. He was just standing in the middle of the room; he'd been suggesting things ever since they found the bed empty.  
  
"Her car is still in the driveway." Piper said and sat on the bed.  
  
"Then she's probably just out for a walk." Cole said.  
  
"Cole, please." Piper said then buried her head in her hands.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue sighed happily as she looked in the Book of Thunder. She was on her own page: the Black Angel. It had added itself magically after she had become The Source. They still called her that at The Square; no one except for Lierre and the Seer knew she was The Source. The demons just knew The Source had changed; they had no idea who had taken over.  
  
Prue pulled herself from her memories and flipped through the Book. She finally found the page she was looking for. It was the same spell that had brought her back from the dead and planted the essence of demon in her.  
  
Now Paige would experience it. But first, she had to die.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, attic * *  
  
Piper was flipping through the Book, yet again. Phoebe was sitting silently on an old rocking chair and Cole was in the kitchen, trying to make Piper less irritated with him.  
  
Leo orbed in and Piper and Phoebe both looked at him.  
  
"The Elders can't sense her." He said. "And I can't find her."  
  
"What does that mean?" Piper asked.  
  
"She's in the Underworld." Leo told her.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue snapped her fingers and the Book and the podium it rested on disappeared back to her personal chamber.  
  
Lierre shimmered in. He had the same curved dagger he had when they had fought the Corvo Faction months and months ago.  
  
Prue walked over to Paige, then turned to Lierre.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
Lierre nodded and Prue put up her hood then waved a hand over Paige's face. Her body lightly rested onto the altar's surface, then her eyes opened.  
  
Paige sat up then hopped down from the altar. She looked around nervously then, when she saw Prue, she backed away until she literally bumped into Lierre. She jumped then turned quickly. She stared at him wide-eyed; she had absolutely no idea what to do.  
  
Lierre didn't waste any time. He quickly lashed out and stabbed Paige in the heart. He pulled the knife out, then it disappeared from his hand and his crossed his arms.  
  
Prue walked down to stand next to him.  
  
*I want to watch this.* Prue said telepathically to Lierre.  
  
Paige put both hands over her wound to stop the bleeding. She looked at the two before her and wondered what was going on. Feeling suddenly woozy, she kneeled down and put more pressure on the wound.  
  
Prue crossed her arms and watched, thoroughly enjoying herself.  
  
Paige started to have trouble breathing. She fell backward and just lay there. Her hands fell loosely from near the wound. She used most of her diminishing strength to raise her hands and look at them. They were covered in blood. *Her* blood.  
  
Paige's hands dropped down and she began to get flushed. Then she began to sweat. Her breathing became forced and ragged. She knew she was dying. She knew it was over. She tried to fight, but it was useless. She took her last breath then closed her eyes.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, kitchen * *  
  
Cole sat at the table, listening to everything Phoebe was saying. Piper and Leo were in the living room, undoubtedly arguing about Piper going to the Underworld to save the day.  
  
"Piper can't go." Phoebe said quietly. "She can't."  
  
At that point, Piper walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Leo.  
  
"Piper, I won't take you to the Underworld." Leo said. "It's too dangerous."  
  
Piper looked at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to let it happen again."  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
After Paige's body was placed on the altar, Prue placed a large copper bowl onto the altar, then she put up her hood. Lierre then shimmered in with two demons, both of whom were willing to die for the cause.  
  
The first demon walked over to Prue then kneeled in front of her. Prue lifted her sword to the side of his neck.  
  
"The sacrifice you make furthers all demon kind." Prue said, then sliced the blade across, decapitating the demon. The body immediately burst into flames and disappeared, but the copper bowl had at least a cup of blood in it.  
  
The second demon walked forward and went over to Paige's body. He dipped his thumb in the blood and waited.  
  
"One for the side of good." Prue said. The demon streaked a line of blood on Paige's right cheek.  
  
"One for the side of evil." Prue said. The demon streaked a line of blood on Paige's left cheek.  
  
"One for all eternity and what the Fates may bring." Prue said. The demon streaked a line of blood on Paige's forehead.  
  
The demon dropped the bowl of blood, then a dagger appeared in his clawed hand.  
  
"One for sacrifice." Prue said. The demon plunged the dagger through his heart and screamed. He removed the dagger then put his thumb to the wound. He pressed in to get blood on his thumb, then waited.  
  
"Two for resurrection." Prue said. The demon streaked two lines of blood on Paige's eyelids, then fell to his knees and exploded in flames.  
  
Prue waited. If everything went correctly, Paige would awaken with the essence of demon tucked inside the recesses of her soul.  
  
Paige opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Prue and got off the altar.  
  
"You're messing with a Charmed One, bucko!"  
  
"Bucko?" Prue repeated then laughed. "The Charmed Ones were much more frightening when I was one of them."  
  
Prue then lowered her hood and Paige looked shocked.  
  
"Oh my God." She said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it's true." Prue said. "Now, let me tell you my most evilest of plans."  
  
"You're not a very good Source, are you?" Paige said.  
  
"I have placed the essence of demon inside of you." Prue said. "It will awaken on All Halloo's Eve, when terror will be released upon the Charmed Ones. Now, nighty night."  
  
Prue waved a hand in front of Paige's face, then Paige's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.  
  
"Should you have said all that?" Lierre asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Prue told him. "I erased this whole thing from her memory. She won't remember that she was ever here. She's going to wake up on the porch of the Halliwell manor and think she narrowly escaped a demon."  
  
"Until All Halloo's Eve."  
  
"That's right." Prue said. "The essence of demon will awaken in her and she will have the power to shimmer and the mass of demons that will attack will spare her."  
  
"You still amaze me." Lierre said with a smile. 


	5. Home Again, Home Again

A/N: I was working on another chapter and I knew I couldn't keep chapter five from you until tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paige opened her eyes and suddenly felt like she had the worst headache ever. She looked around, wondering how she had gotten from her bed to the porch. She knocked on the door then put a hand on her forehead.  
  
The door quickly swung open and Phoebe was standing there. Phoebe quickly pulled her into a hug and pulled her inside.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I - a demon." Paige said, trying to piece everything together. "I woke up in the middle of the night and there was a demon in my room. I tried to scream, but he gagged me. Then he shimmered me out of the manor and I guess we went to the Underworld. It was all cavey."  
  
Phoebe led Paige into the kitchen and sat her down at the table, then got her a glass of water and some aspirin.  
  
"Tell me what happened next." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige took the aspirin and took a gulp of the water.  
  
"We only stayed in the Underworld so long." Paige said; it was obvious she was still trying to piece it all together. "He said that we would only stay there long enough to screw with the whitelighter radar, then he'd shimmer me back to some sacred forest and kill me."  
  
Paige paused, searching her brain for the right answer. What she found was what Prue had planted there.  
  
"After the Underworld, he shimmered me to an abandoned house. He didn't explain anything and I didn't think to ask. I finally got the strength to kick him in the stomach, then I hit him over the head with an old chair that was lying in the room, then I ran out the door and for some reason he didn't chase me. I finally got back here, luckily in one piece."  
  
Piper, Leo, and Cole then entered the kitchen, arguing over who would go to the Underworld with Leo. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Paige.  
  
"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Where were you?" Leo asked.  
  
Paige took a deep breath then told them everything she had told Phoebe.  
  
"Well, I only know one thing." Phoebe said. "We've got to find this demon and vanquish it."  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue laughed as she watched everything through the crystal ball. She threw it into the air and it disappeared then she leaned back in her throne.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lierre asked.  
  
"Phoebe was just talking about finding the demon that kidnapped Paige and vanquishing it." Prue said then stood up. She snapped her fingers and her throne disappeared. "That's going to be hard, isn't it? Seeing as it's not real and all."  
  
"They're definitely not going to survive your attack." Lierre said.  
  
"I know." Prue said. "Well, one of them isn't anyway."  
  
"What're you thinking?" Lierre asked.  
  
"Well, say Phoebe was the only one to perish." Prue said. "The essence of demon has already been planted in Paige and Piper would cross to this side if the side of good wasn't doing anything for her."  
  
"That is a fantastic plan." Lierre said. "I was going to ask you to play chess with little old me, but I don't feel like losing."  
  
"What if I let you win a few games?" Prue offered.  
  
Lierre pretended to think it over.  
  
"I suppose." He said with a smirk.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, attic * *  
  
Paige was flipping through the Book, trying to find the demon that kidnapped her, Piper was pacing the room, and Phoebe was again sitting in the rocking chair.  
  
"He's not in here." Paige said and shut the Book.  
  
"Then how do we find him and vanquish him?" Piper asked.  
  
"Paige, why don't you tell Leo what the demon looked like then he can ask the Elders if they know." Phoebe suggested. "And in the mean time, I'll go downstairs and ask Cole."  
  
"Okay, um, he's really dark blue and he's got these teeth that curve out of his mouth, plus he's got two horns in the back of his head." Paige said.  
  
Leo orbed out and Phoebe went downstairs.  
  
"We'll get him." Piper said quietly, mostly to herself, then left the room.  
  
  
* * Lierre's chamber * *  
  
Prue captured Lierre's last piece and smiled.  
  
"You said you would let me win a few." Lierre said.  
  
"I knew if I did that, you'd feel cheap." Prue said, then waved her hand over the board, setting it back up.  
  
"I wouldn't." Lierre said. "Seriously, you can let me win."  
  
Prue smiled and inwardly sighed. This was when she was happy. It was at these moments that she somewhat regretted her choice, but... when she was standing before those demons, faceless and all powerful...  
  
"Uh, Prue, it's your move."  
  
Prue shook her head then moved a piece. Lierre captured it and let out a cheer. Prue then checked him.  
  
"You couldn't let me have my moment, could you?" Lierre asked jokingly.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
The Seer was mixing together ingredients in a large silver bowl. She then took a fern leaf and put it next to a candle flame. It caught fire and she began to chant.  
  
The fern slowly burned and crumbled into the silver bowl. The Seer then sprinkled vinegar and goat's milk into the bowl. She moved her hand in a stirring motion and the ingredients stirred themselves.  
  
The Seer then picked up a dagger. She sprinkled some salt water on it, then pricked the tip of her finger with it. A drop of her blood dripped into the bowl.  
  
She wrapped a small towel around her finger, then watched as the blood seeped into each of the ingredients. The Seer threw down the towel then smiled.  
  
She picked up a small velvet pouch then put the ingredients that were in the bowl into it. She tucked the pouch into her clothing then shimmered out. 


	6. Cole Conspiracies

Prue smiled and threw the demon against a wall.  
  
"It's good to be back in the land of the humans." She said and pulled the demon up by his shirt. "I don't have to be anything too special up here. Just enough to kick your ass enough for the Annoying Ones to be able to vanquish you."  
  
Prue slammed the demon against the opposite wall, then kicked him in the face. She punched him, then kicked him in the chest.  
  
"Plus, it's really good to get out of those robes and into some regular clothes." Prue said, then backhanded the demon.  
  
"Is this a civilized talk in that sick mind of yours?" The demon asked, then grabbed Prue by the arm and pushed her back.  
  
"It was, actually." Prue said, then morphed into a young blonde woman.  
  
"What the -"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The demon turned at the new voice and Prue put on her best frightened face.  
  
"Great." The demon said and pushed Prue against the wall, then looked at the woman. "Are you here to kick my ass too?"  
  
"Actually, I'm here to blow your ass up." The woman said, then flicked her fingers and the demon blew up.  
  
Prue, as the young blonde woman, looked at Piper with a frightened and astonished face, then ran down the other side of the alley.  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome." Piper mumbled and went back to the car.  
  
After watching Piper go, Prue morphed back into herself and shimmered back to the Underworld.  
  
  
* * Prue's chamber * *  
  
Prue sighed and changed into the robes she wore when she was The Source. She looked around her room, then shimmered out. She had nothing to stay for.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, foyer * *  
  
The front door opened and Phoebe and Paige raced down the stairs.  
  
"Well, the kidnapper demon is no more." Piper said then hung up her coat.  
  
"You could've taken us with you!" Phoebe said. "You don't just leave a note that says, and I quote, 'Gone to kill a demon. See ya.'"  
  
"Hey, I handled it." Piper said. "I didn't need spectators."  
  
"Last time I checked," Phoebe said. "Demon fighting was not a spectator sport. *Everybody* is involved."  
  
"Well, there was no need for anybody besides me to be involved." Piper said. "It was 'Hey demon!', chatty banter, then boom!"  
  
"It wasn't your demon." Paige said. "He kidnapped *me*. I would've liked some answers."  
  
"The only answer a demon would've given you is 'Go to hell.'" Piper said. "Demons aren't all that chatter-boxy... and am I the only one happy that there's one less demon?"  
  
Piper then brushed past them and began walking up the stairs.  
  
"A little too happy." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue stood before the drawing board, trying to think of the best plan. Lierre shimmered in next to her and read over the drawing board.  
  
"I've got a new plan." Prue said. "There are two options."  
  
Lierre nodded then went over and sat in Prue's throne. Prue turned to him.  
  
"Option A: a demon is sent to kill Cole. Option B: a demon is sent to bring Cole here, then we do the same as we did to Paige."  
  
Lierre thought it over.  
  
"Option B sounds like it'd help in the long run." Lierre said. "Then again, if Cole was killed just before All Hallows Eve, Phoebe would be a useless puddle of grief."  
  
"She'd also be a useless puddle of a broken heart if on All Hallows Eve Cole grabbed her by the throat, slammed her against the wall, then told her that he served The Source."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what exactly is going on in that pretty little head of yours." Lierre said and grinned.  
  
  
* * Prue's chamber * *  
  
The Seer shimmered in and looked around. She smiled when she saw that Prue wasn't in the room. She walked over to Prue's bed, then took out the velvet pouch. She placed it under Prue's pillow then shimmered out.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, kitchen * *  
  
Leo orbed in and saw Phoebe and Paige sitting at the table, looking quite downtrodden.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It's Piper." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, she's gone on another Rambo rampage." Paige said.  
  
"Paige, it's not as simple as that." Phoebe said, then turned to Leo. "As soon as she found the demon that kidnapped Paige, she went out and killed it. Then she came back with that attitude she had last time. She's out for more blood."  
  
"I thought she learned." Leo said quietly. Phoebe sighed.  
  
"I did too." She said quietly.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
The Seer shimmered in and looked over the drawing board. Prue and Lierre were busy talking about things that the Seer considered quite sickening: love mostly.  
  
"I would choose B myself."  
  
Prue and Lierre turned and saw the Seer.  
  
"B?" Prue asked and moved over to the drawing board. "Why?"  
  
"It has a greater chance of working." The Seer said. "The whitelighter can't sense the essence of demon. You can have two Halliwell enemies among them and have them have no idea."  
  
"But Cole's essence of demon would not be hidden deep in his soul." Lierre said and walked over to the drawing board. "Once it is placed in him, it will be activated. Once a demon, always a demon."  
  
"Would that work for or against me then?" Prue asked.  
  
"Most likely against." Lierre said and threw the Seer an evil glare. The Seer didn't notice.  
  
"Then I've got a new idea." Prue said with an evil smile.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, kitchen * *  
  
Phoebe, Paige, and Leo heard Piper racing down the stairs. Phoebe and Leo quickly glanced at each other then they all ran to the foyer. They got there in time to see Piper throwing her jacket on.  
  
"Piper, what're you doing?" Phoebe asked and went over to her.  
  
"Well, I scryed for some evil and found it, so now I'm gonna go kill it." Piper said and opened the door. Phoebe grabbed her by the arm and she whipped her head back to look at her with the look of an angry Fury.  
  
"You scryed for evil? Intentionally?" Phoebe asked. "Do you remember what happened when Prue did that?" Then she added quietly, "And look how that turned out."  
  
Piper just tore her arm from Phoebe's grasp, then left the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Phoebe just looked at the closed door with a sad expression.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue went over her plan one more time.  
  
"Okay," Lierre said. "Let me get this straight. Trohk is sent to kidnap Cole, then he brings him here. Then Trohk goes back to the manner, spills a little blood on the sheets, then scorches the wall to make it look like Cole was killed. Then Cole gets tossed in a cell and kept in a deep sleep until All Hallows Eve, when he'll get the essence of demon in him and go up to help Paige and the demons?"  
  
"Exactly." Prue said with a smile.  
  
"You are one good Source, you know that?" 


	7. Follow The Piper

A/N: KT, you would think that Paige would've orbed out while being choked, but they never seem to do that, do they? Idiots. I mean, they *are* Halliwells...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A white dog with icy blue eyes appeared on the corner of Prescott Street and looked down at the Halliwell manor. It watched as Piper raced down the stairs, closely followed by Phoebe, who was trying to convince her to not go somewhere.  
  
  
* * In front of the manor * *  
  
Phoebe stepped in front of Piper.  
  
"I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Phoebe, get out of my way." Piper warned.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you're doing this."  
  
"I'm doing this to make the world a safer place for people."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that!" Phoebe said. "I know you're only doing this to help yourself. I want to know what inside you thinks that by killing demons, you make up for Paige's kidnapping."  
  
"This isn't about Paige!" Piper screamed.  
  
"Then who is it about?" Phoebe asked. "You?"  
  
"It was never about me."  
  
"This is about Prue, isn't it?" Phoebe said. "One little reminder that we aren't invincible sends you on a rampage. Piper, there was nothing you could do to save her and killing demons isn't helping anyone. You've got to stop blaming yourself."  
  
"I don't blame myself."  
  
Piper felt Leo walk down the stairs and stand just behind her. She turned and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I blame you."  
  
  
* * On the corner * *  
  
The dog sat, watching everything. No one knew it was there and that was a definite vantage point.  
  
This was a moment not to be missed after all.  
  
  
* * In front of the manor * *  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo, then at Piper.  
  
"Piper, watch what you say." Phoebe said quietly. Piper turned to her.  
  
"Why? So the Elders can kick me when I'm done, as usual? Or so that he can just let me die like he did her?" Piper said and tears formed in her eyes. "She didn't deserve it."  
  
"No, she didn't." Phoebe said quietly. "But none of this is anyone's fault."  
  
"I didn't even get to vanquish Shax the way I wanted." Piper said quietly. "You and Cole wounded him and then one little spell was it for me. I never got to see the bastard die the way he should have. I'm settling for other demons. I pretend that every demon is him."  
  
"Piper -"  
  
"Nothing anyone can say can make this any better." Piper said and went to the car. She got in, then after a few minutes drove off.  
  
Leo moved to go after her, put Phoebe put a hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
"She's not going to do anything." She said quietly. "She just needs time."  
  
  
* * On the corner * *  
  
The dog whimpered and considered chasing after the car. After Phoebe and Leo disappeared into the house, the dog took off down the street. It was going to follow her after all.  
  
  
* * At the beach * *  
  
Piper pulled up and turned off the car. She sat for a while, just watching the waves.  
  
Then she got out of the car and went down to the sand.  
  
A few minutes later, the white dog appeared, out of breath. The dog watched Piper and whimpered. Her heart was breaking along with Piper's.  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
Lierre watched as the Seer looked into the crystal ball and waited.  
  
"I knew it." The Seer said.  
  
"What? Knew what?" Lierre asked.  
  
"Being in that form is causing her senses to heighten." The Seer said. "She is much more emotional. She is actually feeling emotions she once felt while she was a Charmed One."  
  
"Is that really all that bad?" Lierre asked.  
  
"She will be sensitive toward Piper." The Seer. "She will want her treated well. She will most likely command that she not be harmed."  
  
  
* * At the beach * *  
  
Piper walked over to some rocks by the water's edge and sat on them. She pulled her knees up to her chest then wrapped her arms around them. She began to sniffle, but she fought back the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prue." She said. "I'm failing you, aren't I? God, I'm trying so hard to be like you were, but it's so hard. I'm only being myself, but ten times angrier. How did you do it?"  
  
The dog took a few steps forward and sat on the edge of the sand.  
  
"I'm a major disappointment, aren't I?" Piper said. "I'm supposed to be the big sister now, but I can't. I'm supposed to be the middle sister, the mediator, not the one who's supposed to know everything. I wish there was some way that I could get your advice, just one last time. Maybe you could tell me that I'm not such a disappointing big sister."  
  
Piper heard a bark behind her that sounded somewhat familiar, so she turned around.  
  
"Oh my God." She breathed and got down from the rock, but as soon as she did, the dog ran off. "Prue! Wait! I know it's you! Prue! Prue?"  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
Prue shimmered in, out of breath and crying.  
  
"I - oh my God. Never. What happened?"  
  
"You're fine." Lierre told her and went over to her. "Everything is fine."  
  
"Fine?" The Seer said. "You call that disaster fine?"  
  
"It wasn't a disaster." Prue said and regained herself. "I learned something."  
  
"I hope what you've learned isn't mercy." The Seer said.  
  
The Source's sword materialized in Prue's hand and she walked over to the Seer. She drove the sword through the Seer's heart and put her face only inches away from the Seer's.  
  
"I don't know mercy." Prue said through gritted teeth.  
  
The Seer looked at the sword, then Prue, then she burst into flames.  
  
  
* * Prue's chamber * *  
  
Prue sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes. She then fluffed her pillow; that's when an odd velvet pouch fell onto the floor. Curious, Prue bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Lierre." She said, still looking at the pouch. A few seconds later, Lierre shimmered in.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Prue said and handed him the pouch. "What is that?"  
  
"That bitch." Lierre murmured as he opened the pouch and looked inside.  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's a death pouch." Lierre said. "Only a few magic types have enough power to make one actually work. I'll bet the Seer put it there."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"Well, the magic runs out after two nights, because that's when the person dies. Tonight would have been the second night of you sleeping with it under your pillow, you would've been dead by morning." Lierre explained.  
  
"Well," Prue said. "At least she won't be making any more of those." 


	8. Sending A Message

A/N: KT, you are an author's notes junkie! But I love you anyway.  
  
A/N 2: To everyone else, just read the story. It's quite nice. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Tonight she was going to send a few messages to the Charmed Ones.  
  
Lierre walked into the chamber and smiled.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Of course I am." Prue said.  
  
  
* * The Square * *  
  
Prue walked into the middle of The Square and all the demons and warlocks became suddenly silent.  
  
"I'm here on orders of The Source." She announced, then smiled to herself. "I need one demon and warlock to join me on a mission. Before you volunteer however, know this: it is a mission to send a message to the Charmed Ones. There is a possibility of you getting vanquished."  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"Yeah, me too!"  
  
"Release them." Prue said to a guard. The guard did then Prue shimmered with the demon and warlock to where Lierre and Trohk would be waiting.  
  
  
* * Behind the South Bay Social Services building * *  
  
Prue, the demon, and warlock shimmered in. Lierre and Trohk were already waiting.  
  
"I don't want to be calling you 'Hey you' all night." Prue said. "What're your names?"  
  
"Grorehar." The demon said.  
  
"Zes." The warlock said.  
  
"Great." Prue said. "You two, you're job is to kill three people each. After you have, shimmer them back here and just leave the bodies. We'll meet back here at midnight. Go."  
  
Zes and Grorehar nodded then shimmered and blinked out.  
  
"Trohk, you know what you have to do."  
  
Trohk nodded then shimmered out.  
  
"And now what do we do?" Lierre asked.  
  
"We go to the Halliwell manor and cause a little panic." Prue said, then shimmered out. Lierre just shrugged and followed her.  
  
  
* * The mausoleum * *  
  
Trohk stayed in the shadows and waited. It seemed to take forever, but the door finally opened and Cole walked into the mausoleum.  
  
Trohk watched Cole walk over to where there was a small hole in the ground. Cole smiled a little then stepped inside it.  
  
"I'm not dead yet."  
  
Trohk stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Yet being the keyword."  
  
Cole turned and just stared at the demon.  
  
Trohk moved forward and punched Cole. Cole fell to the ground and suddenly remembered how very human he was.  
  
He stood up and tried to kick Trohk, but Trohk grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground; a move that was always effective. Cole rolled out of the way before Trohk could punch a hole in his head, but Trohk grabbed the back of Cole's shirt. He lifted him up a few inches, then slammed him onto the ground, hitting Cole's head of the stone and knocking him unconscious.  
  
Trohk smiled to himself then a knife formed in his hand. He rolled Cole over then grabbed his hand and made a cut in it. He then picked up Cole's body and squeezed Cole's wrist so that some blood trickled down.  
  
After a few minutes, Trohk smeared some of the blood that was on the ground with his foot, making it look like a dramatic fight had happened. Then he threw an energyball, which scorched the wall.  
  
"Time to go home." Trohk said to Cole's unconscious form then shimmered out with him.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, attic * *  
  
Prue and Lierre looked around.  
  
"Quietly ransack." Prue whispered.  
  
"That's an oxy moron if I ever heard one." Lierre mumbled, then began to walk around the attic and pull things from their right place.  
  
Prue walked over to the Book and smiled. Flames flashed in her eyes as she reached for it. She ran her hand over the cover and smiled. The Book was fooled. She was Charmed after all. She then waved her hand over the Book, then she opened it.  
  
She had successfully changed the Book to evil.  
  
  
* * Behind the South Bay Social Services building * *  
  
Zes and Grorehar shimmered and blinked in, both carrying a body. They dropped them in the pile and smiled.  
  
"Do you think The Source will free us for this?" Zes asked.  
  
"Maybe." Grorehar said. "It depends on if The Source is pleased with these particular bodies."  
  
At that moment, Lierre shimmered in alone. He looked down at the six bodies then at Zes and Grorehar.  
  
"Your work is done here." He said. "The Source has reduced your punishment, only three more weeks in The Square."  
  
"That's better than the six months I had left." Grorehar said.  
  
"Better than mine too." Zes agreed. "Do we just go back and get a guard to like put us back?"  
  
"Yeah." Lierre told them. The two shimmered and blinked out then Lierre pulled a knife from his pocket.  
  
He bent down next to the bodies then began his task of putting the mark of The Source on every left hand.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, attic * *  
  
Prue picked up a vase then smashed it on the floor.  
  
"WAKE UP DOWN THERE!" She screamed then shimmered out.  
  
* *  
  
The next morning, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were all in the attic, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
Piper raked a hand through her hair and looked around at the mess.  
  
"Do you think they were looking for something?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
"They could have been." Leo said. "But I don't think there's a whole lot up here besides for the Book."  
  
"And it's still here." Paige said and went over to the Book on its podium. She opened it and was suddenly confused. "Uh, Leo, I don't think this is our Book."  
  
"What?" Leo asked and went over to the Book. After he read a few pages he knew what had happened. "Um, Piper, Phoebe. The Book... it's turned."  
  
"What?" Piper asked and rushed over. She began flipping through the pages. "No, this can't be right. Not again. I mean, none of us has -"  
  
"Whoa, this has happened before?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper and Phoebe suddenly became very quiet and Paige regretted ever asking the question.  
  
"It happened once before." Leo said. "A demon tricked Prue, then he put her into a trance and got a Dark Priestess to marry them. She became corrupted by evil and the Book turned, then Piper and Phoebe turned."  
  
"So, I guess the question is," Phoebe said. "Which one of us is evil?"  
  
"Actually, it's not." Leo said. "It's more of, what demon did this to the attic, why, and who did it bring along to change the Book."  
  
Phoebe bent down to pick up the pieces of the broken vase; she needed something to distract her. As she touched the pieces, she was hit with a premonition.  
  
"What was it?" Piper asked after Phoebe came out of it.  
  
"I dunno." Phoebe said. "A warlock or a demon maybe. He was cutting a symbol into some peoples' hands."  
  
"What was the symbol?" Leo asked.  
  
"A broken triangle." Phoebe told him.  
  
Leo got a grim and serious expression.  
  
"What? What is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's the mark of The Source." 


	9. The Lead-In

Prue smiled as Trohk tossed Cole's limp body into the cell. Trohk slammed the door shut and put a lock on it. Prue dismissed Trohk and he shimmered out.  
  
"You know," Prue said to Lierre. "I thought that I enjoyed being The Source's favorite, but *being* The Source is so entertaining. Look at all the fun I get to have."  
  
"Don't have too much fun yet." Lierre said. "You want to save some of it for All Hallows Eve."  
  
"You have no idea how much I'm saving for then."  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, sun room * *  
  
Piper walked into the room with the Book in her hands and sighed.  
  
"Checking it *again*?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to check so many times that I'll have memorized every spell and become known as the Spell Queen. Then my fairies, which are totally real by the way, will dance with me under the purple moon." Piper said in a mean, sarcastic way then sat down and put the Book on the table.  
  
"Sorry I asked." Paige muttered and went into the kitchen. Phoebe and Leo walked into the room, wondering what had just happened.  
  
"Anything new?" Phoebe asked and sat across from Piper.  
  
"Not yet." Piper replied, then turned to Leo. "Could you ask the Elders about this? I'm really hoping for some answers."  
  
Leo, destroyed by her tone of voice, orbed out. Phoebe just sighed and looked at the Book with Piper. Paige came into the room quickly with a folded section of the newspaper.  
  
"Six people were murdered." She said and put the paper on top of the Book. "The bodies were found behind where I work. The article talks about a strange symbol that was carved into the peoples' hands..."  
  
Piper picked up the paper and read the article. After she finished, she threw it down on the Book then just sat quietly. Phoebe then read the article.  
  
"Is The Source sending us a message or is it some demon trying to prove something?" Phoebe wondered aloud.  
  
"Ask Leo when he gets back." Piper said and stood up.  
  
"Where're you going?" Phoebe asked as Piper started to walk out of the room.  
  
"To maybe get some answers from Darryl."  
  
"Well, I can go with you." Paige offered.  
  
"I'd rather do it alone." Piper said and left.  
  
Phoebe sighed and began flipping through the Book.  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
Prue walked through, looking at all of the Seer's old possessions. She scoffed and knocked down a stack of glowing crystals.  
  
"Seers are really useless." Prue said to Lierre, who was looking through the Seer's potion ingredients. "I can see into the future. I must've gotten that from the old Source. He did predict one of the Charmed Ones would die. She did, but things didn't turn out exactly the way he planned."  
  
"The old Source wasn't exactly the sharpest tack in the clear plastic case." Lierre said and walked over to Prue. Prue smiled; she had really rubbed off on him.  
  
Prue grabbed the pouch she was looking for; the one full of shimmering blue dust. Then she and Lierre shimmered out.  
  
  
* * The beach * *  
  
Piper sat on the same rocks as she had the last time she was there and just waited. She wasn't really sure if she expected Prue to come back again, but she was hoping.  
  
"I've really screwed up." She said aloud. "I talk to Leo like he's just a whitelighter... like I *blame* him. I don't blame him. I sort of don't blame anyone I guess, but... all this anger has to go somewhere and it's just pouring out at all the people I love. I'm always snapping at Paige, and I don't talk to Phoebe unless it's about something demonic. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just... why can't I be more like you, Prue?"  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, kitchen * *  
  
Paige watched from the table as Phoebe paced the kitchen while talking on the phone.  
  
"What do you mean she hasn't been to see you?"  
  
Leo orbed in, but Paige hushed him by motioning to Phoebe.  
  
"Darryl, she said she was - fine. Okay. Just, if you see her, let us know. Thanks, bye."  
  
Phoebe hung up the phone then sighed.  
  
"Darryl hasn't seen her." Phoebe told Paige and Leo. "She didn't go to see him. I bet she's out doing something stupid."  
  
"Probably out bitching demons to death." Paige murmured.  
  
Phoebe slammed the phone down on its cradle then left the kitchen. Leo looked at Paige then went after Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, don't be too worried about her." Leo said.  
  
"Why? Why shouldn't I be worried? She lied about seeing Darryl and I've got no idea where she is!" Phoebe snapped. Then she realized that that must have been exactly what she had done to Prue so many times.  
  
"Phoebe, the Elders have sensed no demonic activity since the night of the murders." Leo said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Something big is going to happen."  
  
  
* * Cole's cell * *  
  
Cole opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and saw that he was definitely in the Underworld. He turned his head to the side and saw a skeleton. He screamed a little then pushed the skeleton away and scrambled away from it.  
  
He heard a chuckle and looked forward, toward the bars.  
  
"I put that in there for some fun." It was the demon that he had fought and was beaten by at the mausoleum.  
  
"What's going on?" Cole asked.  
  
The demon unlocked the cell door then walked in toward Cole.  
  
"You won't have to worry about that for a little while." The demon said quietly, then pulled a pouch from behind his back.  
  
"And why is that?" Cole asked definitely.  
  
The demon laughed a little, then opened the pouch and took out a handful of shimmering blue dust.  
  
"Because you'll be sleeping." The demon said, then blew the dust in Cole's face.  
  
Cole's eyelids got suddenly heavy then he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, foyer * *  
  
Leo grabbed Phoebe by the arm and spun her around.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going to the mausoleum."  
  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
  
"Cole is going to be there." Phoebe said.  
  
Leo let go of her arm and Phoebe left the house. Leo sighed and just looked at the closed door.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
Leo turned and looked at Paige.  
  
"What is it, Paige?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for before." Paige said. "I've haven't really been a team player lately. I don't know what's been getting into me lately."  
  
"It's okay." Leo said.  
  
  
* * The mausoleum * *  
  
Prue bent down over the indent in the ground where Phoebe had faked Cole's vanquish. She put her hand over the center and it started to glow. After a minute, she lifted her hand and smiled when she saw the broken triangle in the center. She heard someone coming and shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe walked in and looked around.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
She walked over to his father's stone coffin and just looked around.  
  
"Cole, are you -"  
  
Phoebe glanced down and saw blood splattered and smeared on the ground. She bent down and looked at it. It was dry; probably not more than a day old. She then glanced over to the fake-vanquish indent and saw something new in it.  
  
The broken triangle. The mark of The Source.  
  
She quickly stood up and ran out of the mausoleum. 


	10. All Hallows Eve

A/N: KT, I think we need to check you into Promises in Malibu (or whereever it is) and get you some help with this A/N... habit. You need some help.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe laid on her bed. She hadn't moved a whole lot since she had been to the mausoleum. She cried for the first few weeks, but now she was beyond tears. And she was alone. She couldn't talk to Piper, she was too distant, and Paige didn't understand.  
  
She was alone. All alone.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Lierre picked up a silver bowl that had an anointing oil in it and walked over to Prue. She was standing in the center of a large broken triangle that had was made up of rocks that had been soaked in a mixture of goat's milk, blood, and melted gold. Her eyes were closed; she was centering her energy.  
  
Lierre stopped in front of her then kneeled on one knee. He dipped his thumb in the oil and made a triangle on his forehead. He then stood up and dipped his thumb in the oil again.  
  
"For the power of the great resurrection." Lierre said, then made the mark of The Source on Prue's forehead with the oil.  
  
After he did, he moved aside and put the bowl down, then kneeled and closed his eyes.  
  
Prue's eyes shot open quickly and began to glow a fierce red. The oil on her forehead bubbled and began to melt away. As it did, her entire body began to glow eerily.  
  
She stayed perfectly still as a dark figure emerged from her body like an exorcised spirit. She stayed still while six more left her body.  
  
After they were all out, they hovered for a moment then they began to take the shapes of the demons they once were.  
  
Lierre opened his eyes and saw seven demons kneeling before Prue. Prue's eyes returned to normal and the glow around her faded away. She blinked as if coming out of a trance.  
  
She smiled as she looked down at the demons. The ritual had been a success.  
  
  
* * Cole's cell * *  
  
Cole opened his eyes and groaned. He felt like he'd been beaten about seventy times. He blinked and saw the demon standing before him. It picked him up by the back of his shirt and his feet dragged lamely on the ground.  
  
"It's time for your big moment." The demon said to him then shimmered out with him.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, kitchen * *  
  
There were no costumes. There was no candy. Decorations were not hung. There was no sense of liveliness left in the Halliwell household anymore. It had died with Phoebe's broken heart, Piper's sensitivity, Leo's desire to go on, and Paige's will to do good.  
  
They all sat at the table, completely silent. Each was contemplating their own issues. No one cared about anyone else anymore. Nobody saw the point in going on anymore.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue smiled as Cole kneeled before her.  
  
"I serve you." He said, then lifted his head.  
  
Prue motioned for the demons that were hiding in the shadows to come forward. Cole stood up and Prue surveyed the small army before her.  
  
"You shall capture the Charmed Ones." Prue said to them. "Cole, you will trick them into accepting you back into the home, then you will meet with the other essence I have in the house. You two will make Leo incapable of saving them, then the demons shall enter. I want the Charmed Ones brought here, alive."  
  
Cole nodded, then he and all the demons shimmered out.  
  
Prue lowered her hood and Lierre walked from the shadows.  
  
"This will be my greatest day."  
  
Lierre just looked at her. She had changed. He still loved her of course, but... she was different. It seemed as if she didn't care about him at all; he was just another worthless subject.  
  
She had changed. She was truly The Source.  
  
  
* * Halliwell manor, kitchen * *  
  
There was a knock on the door. Phoebe got up from the table. Everything stayed completely silent. She went to the door and opened it.  
  
And she nearly fainted when she saw who was there.  
  
"Cole." She said quietly, a giant smile forming on her face.  
  
They hugged tightly. Cole's eyes were dashing back and forth, searching for Leo.  
  
"How are you back?" Phoebe asked as they separated. "I thought you were - I mean, there was blood in the mausoleum and The Source's mark..."  
  
"A demon attacked me in the mausoleum and I managed to get away." Cole lied. "I knew I couldn't come back here until I knew it was safe. I'm sorry that I was gone so long. I couldn't help it."  
  
Phoebe, so happy Cole was alive, missed the many things wrong with Cole's story.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Leo walked into the foyer. Leo and Piper actually smiled, happy that *something* was going the right way. Paige threw a knowing look at Cole, she could sense the essence.  
  
"I've got a major headache." Cole lied.  
  
"I'll get you some aspirin." Phoebe said. She kissed him then went into the kitchen. Piper followed her.  
  
Paige and Cole threw glances at each other then walked over to Leo.  
  
"Leo," Cole said. "I was in the Underworld."  
  
"What?" Leo asked. "How?"  
  
"Well, The Source - hey, what's Paige doing with that lamp?"  
  
Leo turned to look at Paige. Paige smashed a lamp over his head. Leo swayed a little then collapsed.  
  
Phoebe and Piper rushed into the foyer. Phoebe dropped the glass of water she was holding. It shattered on the ground. Cole looked down at the shards, then screamed.  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
The seven demons all shimmered in. They began throwing low-voltage energyballs at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Piper froze as many as she could and Phoebe levitated to avoid them. Five of the demons then charged at them.  
  
Two other demons grabbed Paige. They couldn't sense the essence in her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Paige screamed.  
  
"Killing a Charmed One!" One of the demons exclaimed, then pulled out a dagger.  
  
"Don't! I'm one of you!" Paige screamed and tried to pull away. It was useless. It was just like the Trohk situation all over again. One of the demons grabbed her by the throat and began choking her. The demon then plunged the dagger into her stomach. The demon that was choking her started to rattle her, causing the knife to twist.  
  
Piper tried to race up the stairs, but a demon grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. Piper fell backward down the stairs and hit her head against the floor. She was knocked unconscious and her head began to bleed.  
  
Two demons grabbed Phoebe by the arms, then Cole kicked her in the stomach. Phoebe fell to her knees and coughed blood.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked weakly.  
  
"I serve The Source." Cole said then backhanded her. One of the demons that had her arm turned it at an odd angle. Phoebe cried out in pain and a sick cracking noise was heard.  
  
"Stop. Please." Phoebe said and began to cry. Cole grabbed her by the hair and yanked back her head. Phoebe let out a pained noise, but tried to stay strong.  
  
"It can never stop." Cole whispered in her ear, then he kneed her in the stomach. He let go of her hair and she coughed more blood.  
  
Phoebe's eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. Cole smiled, satisfied with his work, then turned to survey the scene.  
  
He looked at Piper at the bottom of the stairs, then at Leo was unconscious and now bleeding from the head. Cole suspected one of the demons had done a little something to him.  
  
Cole then looked at Paige's body and froze. She wasn't supposed to be like that. She wasn't supposed to be... dead.  
  
"Who killed her?"  
  
"We did." The demon that choked her said proudly and motioned to the demon that stabbed her.  
  
Cole formed an energyball, then threw it at them. The demons burst into flames and Cole looked at the other demons.  
  
"Get these three to The Source." He said and motioned to Piper, Leo, and Phoebe. He watched the demons shimmer out with them, then he shimmered himself. 


	11. Kill Me, Source

The demons place Leo, Piper, and Phoebe's bodies before Prue. Prue looked at the bodies and chuckled. Cole smiled proudly.  
  
"You demons have done well." Prue said. "But, you did fail me once."  
  
Prue snapped her fingers and the seven demons burst into flames. Lierre looked on, shocked that she had started killing so easily.  
  
Prue then looked at Cole and opened her palm. He started to writhe, as if he were having a seizure. His body began to twist and move in the most unnatural of ways. He began to sweat and his face looked pained. Finally, a gaping hole appeared in his chest and a black substance, like oil, began to trickle out. Cole dropped to his knees and the last of the black liquid seeped from his body and flowed onto the floor. Once it reached the floor, it seeped through. The hole in Cole's chest repaired itself then he fell backward, unconscious.  
  
Prue then used her telekinesis and threw Piper, Phoebe, and Leo's bodies a few feet away from her. Then she formed a white energyball and threw it at them. It hovered above their bodies for a moment, then descended upon them. Their bodies began to glow and they were slowly healed. After they were healed, the glow disappeared.  
  
"What're you going to do?" Lierre asked. Prue turned to him and he almost cowered, the void where her face should be scared him to no end.  
  
"I'm going to destroy them."  
  
Prue turned back to Piper, Leo, and Phoebe. She snapped her fingers and they slowly woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked as she sat up.  
  
"Cole and some demons attacked us." Phoebe said slowly.  
  
"Oh God." They heard Leo whisper. They looked forward and were paralyzed with fear.  
  
"Welcome," said The Source. "To my world."  
  
Piper stood up, then helped Phoebe up without ever looking away from The Source. Phoebe only looked away to look at Cole.  
  
"I need him. He'll be fine." The Source said. "You, however, will not."  
  
Piper partially raised her hands, trying to prepare herself for anything. Phoebe looked away from Cole and just stared at the emptiness that was supposed to be The Source's face.  
  
"Why're we here?" Leo asked, trying to sound like he wasn't scared.  
  
"I am the most powerful Source there has ever been. Have you any idea why?"  
  
The three were silent.  
  
"It's because I used to be human. I know how they think, how they will react. I can equip any of my demons to kill anyone." The Source said. "Another reason is because of who I used to be."  
  
"Who did you used to be?" Phoebe asked quietly.  
  
The Source chuckled and lifted her hands up to her hood. She slowly pushed it back, savoring each look she got from the three before her.  
  
Piper screamed outloud and fell to her knees. Leo just stood, silent. Phoebe was paralyzed, her mind was numb.  
  
"Stop it!" Piper screamed. "You're not real!"  
  
"I am very real." Prue said. "I am the realest thing you will ever experience."  
  
Phoebe took a step forward. She took a deep breath then helped Piper up from the ground.  
  
"Why, Prue? Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The old Source brought me back to life." Prue said. "The side of good certainly had the means, but it did nothing. I was forced to live down here for a year. I would have returned to you, but I realized that the side of good has never given me anything."  
  
"But why are you doing this to us?" Phoebe said.  
  
"The side of good has only one thing working for it: you." Prue said.  
  
Lierre took a step forward and stood next to Prue.  
  
Phoebe looked at them then leaned to Piper and whispered, "Freeze him."  
  
Piper at first shook her head, but after looking into Phoebe's pleading eyes, did it.  
  
"Stop it!" Prue said. "Don't you do anything to him!"  
  
Phoebe was sure she saw a flicker of worry and maybe even a little love in Prue's eyes. She knew the only way they would get out alive would be to do it...  
  
"Piper," Phoebe said. "Blow him up."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Prue screamed. She used her telekinesis and pulled Cole's body over to her. "I'll kill him!"  
  
Phoebe half-knew she wouldn't; she had said she needed him. She inwardly fought with herself, but then she remembered a question they grappled with a few years ago: Would you save one sibling or five strangers?  
  
Five strangers.  
  
"Piper, do it." Phoebe said with determination.  
  
Piper lifted her hands and flicked her fingers. Prue dropped Cole and reached out for Lierre's frozen form. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.  
  
What was left of Prue's heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched Lierre. She closed her eyes afterward and began shaking with anger. She summoned her sword, then used her telekinesis and pulled Phoebe to her.  
  
Phoebe kneeled before Prue with a determined expression. She then moved the blade of Prue's sword next to her neck and looked up into Prue's eyes.  
  
"Do it. Go on, kill me, Source."  
  
Prue's grip tightened on the sword. 


	12. It Ends Here And Now

Prue gripped the sword so hard she thought her hand would begin to bleed. She steadied her hand and moved the sword closer to Phoebe's neck.  
  
Phoebe didn't flinch when the blade nicked her. A thin line of blood appeared and then slowly trickled down.  
  
Prue's heart broke again. She dropped the sword. It clattered as it hit the ground.  
  
Piper and Leo rushed over to Phoebe and they all watched as Prue took a few steps back and just stared at the blood on Phoebe's neck.  
  
Prue fell to her knees and began to cry. She did not cry normal tears, however. The black, oil-like liquid began to trickle from her eyes. It oozed out slowly and slid down Prue's face. It dripped down onto the ground and seeped through.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Leo just watched. They had no idea what was happening.  
  
The black liquid began to mix with real tears, then after a minute or so, there was not a trace of the black on Prue's face. Now she was only crying real tears.  
  
She collapsed forward and began to cry loudly. She had lost everything. Lierre. She cried even louder. He was gone. Forever. All because of her.  
  
"Let's go home." Piper said quietly.  
  
  
* * At the manor * *  
  
Once the group appeared in the manor, they suddenly regretted returning to that exact spot. They all froze when they saw Paige's lifeless body. Prue shook her head and cried even harder.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no." Prue repeated over and over, then went and kneeled next to Paige's body.  
  
Prue picked up Paige's hand and rubbed it, then looked up at Leo.  
  
"Heal her... you've got to... she's going to be fine." Prue said.  
  
Leo shook his head sadly then kneeled in front of Prue.  
  
"Prue, I can't heal -"  
  
"No." Prue interrupted. "You've got to heal her. She's going to be fine. If you just -"  
  
"I can't." Leo said.  
  
Prue let out a strangled cry, then lunged at Leo. She tackled him to the floor and just started punching him nit he chest. Everyone looked on, too shocked to do anything.  
  
"You heal her, you son of a bitch!" Prue screamed as she beat on Leo. "You heal her right now!"  
  
"I can't!" Leo said loudly, then grabbed Prue's wrists. He wrenched her off of him then got to his feet.  
  
A whitelighter call then filled the room. Everyone looked to Leo, except for Prue. She was staring at Paige, somehow hoping to will her to life.  
  
"It's them." Leo said quietly. "They want... they want to speak with Prue."  
  
"About what?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They probably want her to tell them everything about the Underworld."  
  
"No, no." Prue said and crawled over to Piper. "They can't... not now. Too soon... I can't go. No. No. No!"  
  
"Leo..." Piper said.  
  
"I can't do anything." Leo said, defeated.  
  
"Don't let them take me!" Prue said and looked into Piper's eyes. "Don't let them take me! Keep me here! Protect me, Piper! Protect me! I don't want to go! Not now!"  
  
Despite Prue's calls, she was orbed up, still crying and screaming.  
  
  
"Leo, take me up there NOW!" Piper demanded.  
  
"I can't." Leo said. "I'm not even allowed to go. I wish I could, but... I can't."  
  
Piper then looked up at the ceiling and screamed:  
  
"You take me up there right this god damn minute you bastards!" Piper demanded.  
  
And, to the surprise of everyone, Piper was orbed up. 


	13. One Month Later...

A/N: Since this chapter is so small, I posted it with chapter twelve.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue sat, looking out the window. She had been doing that a lot since everything had happened. She mostly sat and just reflected on everything. Innocents she helped destroy. Lierre. Paige.  
  
Prue sniffled as she thought about Paige. She had destroyed someone so young. She had killed her own sister. She would never move on from that. The image of Paige lying dead on the floor in the foyer with a hole in her stomach was burned into Prue's mind for all eternity. She would never forgive herself.  
  
And Lierre. She blamed herself. And she blamed Phoebe. But she mostly blamed herself because all Phoebe was doing was trying to save her. It was her fault that he had died, she knew it. If only she hadn't listened to the Seer...  
  
"Hey."  
  
Prue turned and saw Piper in the doorway. She tried her best to smile, but it only came out as tears. Piper walked over to her and wrapped Prue in a hug.  
  
"I killed them." Prue sobbed. "I killed them."  
  
Piper didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She just stroked Prue's hair and hoped everything would turn out okay. 


	14. Epilogue / Flowers

Piper appeared in Prue's doorway and just watched Prue stare out the window. Piper was glad that everything somehow managed to fix itself. She was no longer angry and the family was slowly fusing itself back together again.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Prue turned and looked at Piper. Prue tried to speak, but her heavy heart wouldn't permit it. She just nodded as she fought back the tears. She walked over to her bed and picked up the bouquet of flowers she had left there.  
  
"I got these for her." Prue said quietly. "I... I knew they were her favorite."  
  
Piper was about to ask how she knew, but then remembered that Prue had read Paige's mind from front to back. Watching Prue tell the Elders everything about the Underworld and The Source was a painful memory and Piper wished never to relieve it again.  
  
* *  
  
Downstairs, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo waited in silence. The only noise was from the grandfather clock slowly ticking, which was good because they felt extremely uncomfortable and total silence would've drove them insane.  
  
Piper and Prue slowly descended the stairs, Prue clutching the flowers tightly.  
  
"So," Leo broke the silence. "I guess we should go."  
  
Prue nodded. It was time to try to make things right, even if it was all somewhat useless.  
  
* *  
  
When the car pulled up in front of the cemetery, Prue nearly broke down. She stayed strong, however, and gripped the flowers for dear life, as if they would save her from whatever horrors the world had to offer.  
  
In silence, everyone got out of the car and just stood. The weather wasn't exactly warm and welcoming; it was chilly and there was a frosty wind swirling about. Prue thought about just going back in the car and hiding until it was over, but she knew she had to do this.  
  
Still completely silent, the group walked toward the Halliwell mausoleum. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts. None of them could even think about conversation.  
  
Piper was a little worried that Leo and Cole had forgotten to clear the damage in the mausoleum from the event that started it all, but Leo nodded ever so slightly to let her know that they had remembered.  
  
When they reached the door, Prue sighed and took a step forward.  
  
"Can I just go in alone for right now?" She said. Her sisters nodded and she opened the door. "Come in in a few minutes. I don't think I can -"  
  
"I understand." Piper said quietly.  
  
Prue took a deep breath and went in. She walked slowly past her own grave marker, then went over to Paige's. She ran a hand over the lettering and then placed the flowers in a small holder on the wall next to the grave.  
  
"I'm sorry." Prue said. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I was the good sister for so long, then when The Source - I can't believe I let it take me over. As far as my soul goes, I was dead. I was just taken over by something so impure. I'm sorry that what I did wrong ended up hurting you instead of me. I deserve to be dead, not you. Hell, I already was once."  
  
Prue stopped to collect herself. She managed to take a few deep breaths and somehow kept herself from crying.  
  
"I'm the worst person ever. I was probably one of the better Sources, for getting so close, but... something I did changed everything. When I became The Source, I died. I felt the blackness take over and my soul screamed as it was sucked into the void. I did horrible things and I died. I was The Source and that was all. Anything I might've loved before I became The Source, it was unimportant. Do you know why I picked you? Strategy. If Piper and Phoebe were still learning to trust you, then they wouldn't want to jeopardize any of the small gains they made by suspecting you. And they didn't know you well enough to know if you were evil or just PMSing."  
  
Prue paused again. She tried her damnedest to fight the tears, but they came anyway.  
  
"The Seer was right. I should have never taken that dog form and gone to watch you and the others. It made me sensitive toward Piper. And you know something? You can never repeat this, ever. When Phoebe put that sword to her throat and told me to kill her... I would've done it."  
  
Prue stopped and clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. She shook her head, wanting to stop, but she knew Paige was listening and needed to hear it all.  
  
"I didn't do it though. Why? Because it would've hurt Piper. After I had somehow gained some sort of sensitivity... even a warped sense of love, I couldn't do it. I knew hurting Phoebe would absolutely crush Piper and I could never. That's why I did nothing to her when she... she killed him. It's all my fault. Everything."  
  
Prue wiped her eyes and steadied herself. She wasn't done yet and it had to be done.  
  
"Nothing I can ever do will make any of this right. What I've done is unforgivable and I shouldn't be allowed to live. How many times can I say I'm sorry? I never wanted any of this. I just wanted things to be right. In some twisted way, when I was The Source, things were going the right way for me. I could have had what I wanted when I was good, but could never have it because it was so wrong. I'm sorry. I've failed."  
  
The door opened and Prue finally allowed herself to cry. She closed her eyes and her body was racked with sobs.  
  
Piper walked over to Prue and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, telling her it would be okay.  
  
But Prue knew it would never be okay because it would never be the same... but she would live her life.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Wooooooooooo! Man, I loved writing that story. The first one was great too.  
  
End A/N: I know some people won't like that Paige died, but it had to happen. And no, I did not kill her because I don't like her. Okay? I've killed Prue before and Prue is going to die in an upcoming story, and no, she's not coming back. If the plot calls for it, it's going to happen. It was a piece of the giant puzzle. And if a puzzle is missing a piece, it's incomplete and who likes an incomplete puzzle? I can't explain totally why she had to die because it mostly stems from an understanding of the story and the *emotion* of it all, but I can say that without her death, life would've been easy. Life isn't easy. Life isn't fair. And I don't write my stories where everyone goes to live in Sunshine Land and lives happily ever after. There are no happily ever afters. Sorry.  
  
Just so there's no confusion, Cole is fine. He's just super. Other than being scarred for life and what-not.  
  
Man, I loved this story! It's right up there with Revenge. Wooo! Okay, enough of my excitement. =) 


End file.
